


when i put my lips on you

by atetheredmind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, body piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind
Summary: Jon's attempts to wingman go awry when he tries to pick up Daenerys on behalf of his unlucky-in-love friend, Edd—for Edd, that is. For Jon, things have never gone better.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 64
Kudos: 847
Collections: jonerys18





	when i put my lips on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Valentine's Week 2020, Day 2: One Night Stand/Stranger Sex. Full disclosure: This is straight-up PWP. I also just wanted to give Dany nipple piercings.
> 
> Thank you to aliciutza for beta'ing this fic and also making the awesome moodboard for it!
> 
> (AN: Sorry I fucked up the publication date when I first posted this.)

* * *

“Another round?” Jon asked his friends, but Grenn and Sam were already shaking their heads.

“Can’t,” Grenn said then chugged the last of his beer in one impressive gulp. Wiping his hand across his mouth, he pulled a few bills out of his wallet to throw down on the table. “Got an early shift tomorrow.”

“And Gilly’s waiting for me at home,” Sam said apologetically. The two stood up, but, unfortunately, Edd stayed put. He scowled at Sam.

“Rub it in our faces, why don’t you? Thanks for reminding the rest of us we’re all a bunch of loveless losers.”

Jon snorted into his pint glass. “Speak for yourself,” he said before finishing off his beer, then, making eye contact with the server, signaled for two more.

Edd moaned in distress. “Don’t tell me you’re seeing someone now, too.”

He grinned. “No. I’m just not a loser.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Grenn grunted, ruffling Jon’s hair. Jon slapped his hand away and immediately fixing what his friend had messed up.

“Fuck off,” he said in lieu of a proper goodbye. Laughing, Grenn and Sam both waved and trudged toward the exit, pushing through the throng of bodies. The Dragonpit was always packed on Friday nights, stacked nearly wall to wall with patrons looking to let off some steam on the dance floor or drown their workweek troubles in alcohol. Jon and his friends were of the latter variety.

The server returned to set down a fresh beer in front of Jon and the other in front of Edd, who was still bemoaning his misfortunes in love. “Tell me how a bloke like Sam snags himself a girlfriend, but I can’t.”

Jon sipped the head off his beer. “Is this a rhetorical question?”

“No. I wanna know.”

“Did you ever consider that maybe you reek of desperation and it’s very off-putting to women?” Jon suggested.

Edd made a face. “More so than _Sam_? Do you remember him in uni?”

Jon laughed. “Aye, unfortunately. But Gilly was his research partner. I think the fact that they had to spend almost every waking hour together helped.”

Edd sighed forlornly. “Wish I had a research partner.”

“Maybe you should just try talking to a woman first before chaining her to your side with work obligations.”

Edd snorted. “Some of us don’t exude your particular brand of charm,” he said derisively, and Jon frowned.

“What does that mean?”

Edd waved his hand at him. “Oh, you know. That annoying ‘I don’t give a fuck’ vibe that somehow fools all the ladies.”

Groaning, Jon slumped back in his chair. “Come on, mate. It’s not like I try to do that.”

“I know!” he exclaimed, pulling at his hair. “That’s why it’s so bloody annoying!”

Jon shook his head and lifted his pint to his mouth. “Just drink your beer and shut up.”

Mercifully, Edd complied. Jon hoped to enjoy the rest of his beer in peace, wishing he’d left when the others had, when something across the bar caught Edd’s attention. Suddenly, he was on high alert. “Oh, hello there.”

“What?”

“Really gorgeous woman just walked in,” Edd said, and Jon craned his head around to peer through the crowd. “Short blonde, going for the bar.”

Jon spotted her easily enough, as she was pretty hard to miss, though Jon would say her hair was more silver than blonde, really. With a smirk, he turned back to Edd. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he taunted.

Edd grimaced. “No way. I’d blow it the second I opened my mouth.” His face brightened then, setting Jon on edge. “Hey. I’ve got an idea. You go talk to her for me.”

Before he’d even finished the request, Jon was already shaking his head. “No. No way. Pick up your own dates.”

Edd gave him a wheedling look. “Come on. You owe me one. Remember that time I pissed in a cup for you because you were too high on Shade of the Evening to pass that drug test?”

Irritated, Jon glared at him. “That was years ago! I don’t even work at that job anymore.”

“Don’t care, I’m calling in the favor,” Edd said smugly.

Rolling his eyes, Jon swigged his beer then stood up with his pint glass in hand. “Fine. But once I get her over here, you’re on your own, you fucking wanker.”

He didn’t wait for Edd’s response before he turned and strode toward the bar, following the silver hair like a shining beacon amidst the muted colors of the crowd. He found her at the end, perched on a stool, smiling as the bartender handed her a gin and tonic in exchange for a folded-up bill. Inserting himself between her and another seated patron, Jon leaned in close.

“Hey,” he yelled over the din of music and chatter. At the unexpected greeting, the woman started, looking to him in surprise. He got straight to the point. “My friend thinks you’re cute.”

At his bluntness, she arched her eyebrow. Her eyes were an unusual shade of violet, he realized, and blinked, really taking her in for the first time. She was dressed in a black leather jacket layered over a white silky top and blue jean shorts that showcased a lot of bare thigh.

Bloody hell, she was fucking gorgeous.

“Your friend,” she repeated, clearly not buying it. “Does this usually work for you?”

“Uhh.” He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. “Frankly, I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before.” Actually, he’d never had to pick up a woman. All his past girlfriends had been the ones to hit on him first. Edd’s annoyance with him suddenly made more sense. “I really am talking about my friend. He’s at the table over there.” Following the direction of his finger, she turned around, but Edd ducked his face behind his hand like a moron.

“Ah. I see.” Amused, she turned back to Jon. “And what do you think?” At his blank look, she elaborated, “Do you think I’m cute?”

He laughed, slightly bowled over by her direct question. Sheepishly, he scratched at his beard. “Truthfully? I think you’re stunning.”

She pursed her lips together, as if to suppress a smile. “Well, thank you. For the record, I think that’s a much more effective pickup line. You might wanna tell your friend to try it himself.” She sipped her gin and tonic, her vibrant red lipstick leaving a faint imprint of her mouth on the glass rim.

Fuck him, but he was intrigued by her. Leaning against the bar, Jon smiled. “I’ll be sure to pass along the tip, ah…?” he trailed off questioningly.

“Daenerys,” she supplied.

“Daenerys,” he tried it out, tasting it on his tongue. “I’ve never heard a name like that before.”

“Not surprising. It’s Valyrian.”

It all made sense now. “Ah, that explains the eyes and the hair. It’s very…”

“Please don’t say exotic,” she deadpanned.

Lifting his hand in a placating gesture, he grinned. “I was going to say it’s very fitting.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, but she was smiling now, at least. “And what do I call you?”

“Jon.”

She gave him a slow once-over that made him inexplicably hot all over. Her lips twitched at the corners as she lifted her gaze back to his face. “Hm. Fitting.”

His brow furrowed, but he was still smiling. “How do you figure? I haven’t told you where I’m from yet.”

“The North,” she said simply. At his bewildered look, she laughed. “Your accent is a dead giveaway.”

This time, he was the one rolling his eyes at himself. “Aye, all right, fair enough. And how is it fitting, exactly?”

She shifted in her stool so she was facing him completely, squinting her eyes in consideration. “Jon is very...modest. Brusque. Like the North.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t think very highly of the North, do you?”

“On the contrary,” she objected, holding his gaze. “I’m finding the North very appealing at the moment.”

Jon swallowed dryly, feeling the undeniable tug of attraction between them low in his gut. _Edd_ , he reminded himself with some effort, casting a look in his hapless friend’s direction. Edd was watching them again, eyes wide in expectation. _Right._ Jon was supposed to be playing wingman, even if he was suddenly wishing he had come over to talk to her for himself. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Daenerys. “So, Daenerys—”

“Dany.”

He paused, not understanding. “What?”

She shrugged, swiping a thumb through the condensation on her glass. “If we’re going to have sex later, you should probably call me Dany.”

Stunned speechless, Jon could only stare at her as his brain momentarily short-circuited. _Edd_ , he had to remember Edd— _ah, to hell with it_. Without another word to Daenerys, Jon flagged down the bartender and pulled some bills out of his wallet when the man came over. “Tab’s under Jon Snow.” He thought about it and pulled out some more cash, handing it over. “And Edd Tollett’s tab, while you’re at it.” It was the least he could do for his friend, after all.

Downing most of his beer, Jon turned back to Daenerys and waited expectantly. With a laugh, she took another sip of her gin and tonic before setting it aside, unfinished, as she slid out of her stool and headed for the exit, Jon hot on her heels. As they crossed the bar, Jon glanced once more in Edd’s direction. His friend gaped at them, mouth dropping open as realization dawned on him. He threw his hands up in outrage, and Jon shrugged in apology.

“ _Sorry, mate_ ,” he mouthed, following Daenerys out the door.

* * *

In his hurry to get Daenerys back to his flat, Jon almost forgot about the large beast lying in wait for him inside.

“Ghost! No! Down!” he commanded as the Great Pyranese jumped up to greet him. Obediently, Ghost retreated, his tail wagging excitedly as he politely waited to be petted. “Good boy.”

Apologetically, he looked over his shoulder at Daenerys, whose face was petrified in abject terror. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you.”

She lingered in the hallway still, staring at the dog with wide eyes. “It’s OK,” she said slowly. “It’s normal to have a heart attack when large animals lunge for you, right?”

Jon laughed. “Probably. He’s harmless though, I promise. Ghost, sit.” The dog did as he was told, and with Jon’s reassurance, Daenerys apprehensively entered his flat. Shutting the door, Jon turned around to find Daenerys and Ghost having a face-off. Neither moved, though Ghost’s tail was swishing furiously across the floor as he panted. “Ghost, shake.”

Immediately, he lifted his paw, holding it in the air expectantly. After a beat, Daenerys reached out to grab his paw and shook it before Ghost dropped it back down to the floor. “There, now you’ve officially met,” Jon declared proudly.

Daenerys smiled finally, moving closer to pet Ghost’s head. His eyes squinted in approval, his tail drumming against the wood floor with sheer happiness. “I’ve never seen a dog this big before,” she marveled.

“Careful, you’ll give him a complex,” he warned good-naturedly, and she laughed. Jon scratched Ghost’s ear, then bent over to grab a rope toy his dog had abandoned to greet him, tossing it into the living room. “Go get it, boy.” Ghost leapt to his feet, spinning in a circle once before running after the toy. He snatched it off the floor then jumped into his large dog bed, flopping down to chew on the rope.

Now that the introductions were taken care of, Jon wasn’t sure what to do next. He gestured awkwardly around his flat. “Well, this is my place.”

“It’s nice,” she said as she surveyed her surroundings. Jon winced, suddenly self-conscious of just how messy it was. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even dusted. Everything was covered in dog hair.

“Do you want a tour?” he offered.

Daenerys turned to face him. “I probably only need to see your bedroom, right?”

Right. He cracked his knuckles. “Would you like a drink or anything? Beer? Or—actually, that’s all I’ve got.”

She shrugged with a smile. “Sure.”

Excusing himself, Jon went to the kitchen to rummage through his fridge for two beers. When he returned, Daenerys was nowhere to be found. Perplexed, Jon glanced around the living room. Only Ghost was there, still chewing on his rope toy. Jon eyed him warily. “What did you do with her?”

Ears perking up, Ghost dropped his toy and stared at Jon blankly. Shaking his head, Jon went in the only direction she could have gone in his tiny flat. Sure enough, he found her in his bedroom, studying the photos on his bookshelf. She’d taken off her leather jacket already, draping it and her purse on a chair next to the shelf. He took a moment to admire her from behind, all the tantalizing skin left exposed by her lacy camisole and high-waisted jean shorts, before he cleared his throat, shutting the door behind him. When she craned her neck around to look at him, he held out one of the bottles to her. With a soft thanks, she accepted the beer, sipping from it as she turned back to continue her intense study of his photos.

“Family?” she asked, and he came up behind her to see what she was looking at.

“Aye. And friends.”

“Hmm. I think I can tell.” She pointed to a photo of him with Arya and Bran. “Family?”

He smiled. “Very good. Cousins.”

Smiling, she glanced at him over her shoulder again. “It was too easy. The resemblance is uncanny. But I would have guessed siblings, actually.”

He shook his head. “I’m an only child,” he said before taking a pull from his beer. Turning around to face him, she narrowed her eyes in thought.

“So, do they all just look like you up North?”

He laughed. “No. Do they all look like you in Valyria?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been,” she admitted.

“Have you always lived here? In Westeros, I mean.”

Daenerys set her beer down on his bookshelf. “I didn’t really come here to divulge my whole life story.”

Licking drops of beer from his lips, he smiled wryly at her. “So talking is off the table?”

She returned his smile and shrugged. “We can talk. I’d just prefer to talk about other things.”

“You might have to give me a list of acceptable topics, then,” he said, teasing. She moved closer, her eyelashes fanning across her cheeks as she lowered her gaze then slowly lifted it again. He felt a tightening in his gut, and his cock began to stiffen. Judging by the mischievous glint in her eyes, he got the distinct impression she’d just done a cursory appraisal of him.

“I can think of a few words,” she mused, gently prying the beer bottle from his hand to set it down next to hers.

“Such as?” he prodded, and she placed her hands on his belt. Bringing her face close, she slowly undid the buckle. Her mouth hovered before his, her breaths warming his lips. His throat went dry as she tugged the belt free, his cock straining against the fly of his jeans.

“Such as…” She trailed off, pushing his zipper down and slipping her hand through the opening. His nostrils flared as she gripped his erection through his boxer-briefs, and her lips curled up. “ _Cock_.”

He sucked in a strangled breath, swallowing thickly when she began to stroke him. “What about it?” he murmured, pulling her to him by her hips.

“I’d like to touch it,” she whispered against his mouth.

He smiled. “You already are.”

Leaning into him, she moved her lips to his ear. “Not quite.” With that, she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxer-briefs, fully gripping his cock in her hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned, eyes rolling back as she began to stroke him, tightening her fist. He forced his eyes open to look at her and decided to press his luck. “What else do you want to do with it?” he asked hoarsely.

She smiled, not unkindly. “I don’t suck dick on the first date, sorry.”

Jon laughed, the sound strained. “Is this a date?”

Her smile widened, white teeth flashing against red lips. “Don’t try to confuse me with technicalities.” She pulled her hand out of his pants, but before he could voice his disappointment, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, her lips parting his to delve her tongue inside his mouth.

Eagerly, Jon brushed his tongue to hers, deepening the kiss. She tasted of layers: lipstick, gin and lime, an underlying sweetness to the tartness that only made him hungrier. He pulled her flush against him, and she gasped at his forcefulness. He almost eased up on his grip, but she just kissed him harder, angling her head to lick her tongue into his mouth as she rubbed against him. He groaned, feeling all her soft curves on his chest, and he slipped his hands beneath her silky camisole to touch her bare skin. His fingers slipped up the gentle curve of her spine to the enclosure of her bra, and she wrapped her arms around him as she pushed her own hands underneath his shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Daenerys suddenly pushed back in his embrace. She tugged up on his shirt, and he lifted his arms so she could pull it off. As he dropped his arms, he realized she was staring at his bare chest. “What?” he asked, smiling at the way their kisses had faintly smudged her lipstick across her mouth.

She shook her head. “You’re beautiful,” she said, running her fingers down his abs. Mildly embarrassed, he reached for her again.

“I think that’s my line.” And he kissed her again, their tongues tangling together briefly, before he pulled away to take off her camisole. Her silver hair fluttered down around her face, and he brushed the silky strands off her shoulders, fingers following the straps of her bra down to the clasp in the back that he quickly unfastened. Then he slipped the straps down her shoulders, pausing briefly to meet her eyes before removing it entirely.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

Both of her nipples were pierced with barbells, the pink furled buds nestled between tiny metal balls on either side. “Holy shit,” he heard himself saying. That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Once more, he looked up at her face—her lips were parted and slightly turned up at the corners, her eyes locked on his—then he lifted his hands to her breasts, grazing the backs of his knuckles across her nipples. He found himself inhaling as she did the same, her breasts rising, and he nudged the studs, the movement tugging on her nipples. “Does that feel good?” he asked throatily, and she bit her lip with a nod, eyes half-lidded. She was fucking perfect. God, he couldn’t wait to be inside her. Jon fully cupped her tits in his hands to knead them, then he captured her mouth in another bruising kiss. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck, raising on tiptoe to kiss him more deeply.

He dropped his hands down to her arse, feeling the firm softness of it through the denim. When she leaned into him, he grabbed her just beneath the hem of her shorts, quickly hefting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her over to his bed where he set her down. Letting go of him, Daenerys sat back on her hands, and Jon pulled off each of her ankle boots, then reached up to undo her shorts button. She lifted her arse off the bed so he could pull her shorts off, leaving her in just a skimpy pair of black lacy panties and socks.

“On or off?” he asked, catching one foot in his hand.

She wrinkled her nose. “Do you have a sock fetish or something?”

He laughed. “No. Just didn’t know if you preferred to leave them on.” His last girlfriend had almost exclusively kept her socks on during sex, which had been weird, but he decided against mentioning that now. He pulled Daenerys’ socks off to reveal her perfectly pedicured feet, toenails painted a deep vibrant red, just like her lipstick.

She shifted backward on the bed to lie down, and Jon took a moment to remove his own shoes and socks before stripping out of his jeans. Then he joined her on the bed, sliding in between her parted legs as he crawled over her. Her eyes tracked him intently, a small smile flitting across her face just as he kissed her. She arched against him, moaning softly when he stroked his thumb across her nipple, making it bead even more into a tight little point. He savored her tongue one last time before he dropped his mouth to her breasts, kissing across her sternum to take one nipple into his mouth. His tongue curled around the barbell, mapping the cold metal from one ball to the other. She gasped as he sucked, lightly at first then with increasing pressure until he had the bud between his teeth, pulling on the studs.

“Jon,” she moaned, and he squeezed her other tit, teasing the nipple and the piercing before he took it in his mouth next, coating it in his saliva and worrying it with his teeth until she was squirming beneath him. He dragged his hand down her belly, feeling the muscles of her abdomen flex and clench under his feathery touches. Then he curled his fingers beneath the waistline of her panties, tugging at them until she got the hint, wriggling with him to push them down past the curve of her arse. Jon turned his attention away from her breasts, kissing down her belly, dipping his tongue inside her navel before licking down her pelvis. Understanding his intention, she sucked in a breath and clutched at his shoulders. He felt the hesitation in her tensed muscles and looked up at her.

“You don’t have to,” she hedged. “I said I wasn’t going down on you.”

He chuckled slightly, pushing her panties farther down her thighs and feathering his fingertips over her shorn pubes. “I don’t eat pussy as a favor. I eat pussy because I like it.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, Daenerys lifted her hips so he could pull her panties off. Jon tossed them over the side of the bed and pushed her knees up as he settled between her legs. He hooked his arms underneath her, wrapping his hands around her thighs to part them for his mouth. The position spread her cunt open for him, her pink folds swollen and coated in a glossy sheen of arousal. He lowered his mouth but hovered a hair’s breadth away, feeling the quiver of anticipation thrumming through her inner thighs. He glanced up at her face again, seeing the way her teeth worried her bottom lip as she fisted the sheets at her sides. Smiling, he inhaled her musk, his mouth watering, then he kissed her pretty cunt, opening his mouth against her and dragging his tongue up her hot, wet slit. Daenerys gasped, her hands grabbing at his hair and tangling in the loose curls.

“ _God_ , yes,” she groaned, her hips already rocking with the eager strokes of his tongue, inside and out, as he licked all around her pussy, then delved inside her for a better taste. He felt the gentle contractions of her cunt around the intrusion. After a moment of fucking her slowly with his tongue, he backed off to push his fingers inside her. Then he kissed her clit, lightly lapping at the fleshy nub until she was bucking against him, his fingers squelching inside her tight cunt. “Jon!” she gasped again when he sucked her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over it, in slow, languid circles, then faster, in rapid pulses. Within seconds, she was coming, her pussy rippling and clenching around his fingers. He didn’t stop his attentions on her clit until he felt the tension in her muscles ease, her body sinking into the bed. As her climax ebbed, Jon pulled his fingers from her pussy and licked her again, finding her cum even sweeter with her release.

When he was finally done, he sat up and wiped a hand down his wet beard, then crawled back over her so his face was level with hers. Her cheeks were rosy as she panted for air, and he could see her teeth were stained from her lipstick where she had ravaged her lips. With a smile, he gently pushed his thumb between her lips to wipe the lipstick off her teeth, then he kissed her, slow and deep. Daenerys grabbed his face in her hands and held him there, enjoying the kiss. After a moment, her hands were on his boxer-briefs, urging them down to cup his bare arse, and she moaned appreciatively.

Jon fumbled to help her rid him of his underwear, a bit awkwardly in his position, but she took control, pushing him down onto his back and yanking his underwear off before straddling his legs. For a moment, she slowed, her eyes dark with lust as she admired his cock, then she took it in hand. With purposeful attention, she stroked him, so bloody slowly, from root to tip.

“Fuck, Dany,” he murmured, dropping his head to his pillow. His cock was painfully rigid, her soft skin a not-at-all unpleasant friction on his hot, sensitive flesh.

“Say it again,” she purred, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

“Dany,” he growled, his balls growing tighter with every stroke. To reward him, she twisted her fist around his head, slicking it with his precum, and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

He did not expect the wet heat that engulfed his head next, his eyes snapping open to find her sucking his cock into her mouth. He choked on a moan, watching his shaft disappear into her mouth. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned in shock, and she smiled at him. As much as she could, anyway, with her red lips stretched obscenely around his thick cock.

She sucked him leisurely, teasing the ridge of his head with her tongue and teeth in a way that teetered on painful, making his toes curl. When she rolled his balls in her hand, pulling slightly, he thought he was going to pass out.

“Dany,” he warned, his voice tight. Understanding, she regretfully retreated, his cock slick with her spittle as she let him slip from her mouth.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she leaned over him. Her nipple rings glinted in the bedroom light with her movements, and he couldn’t resist grazing them again with his thumbs before he sat up.

“Aye.” He leaned to the side to yank his nightstand drawer open and rummaged for a condom. As he did, Daenerys nuzzled his neck, biting gently at his jugular before laving it with her tongue. It made completing his task difficult, but he finally jerked out a strip of condoms, dropping back down on the pillow to rip one free. Daenerys eagerly took it from him to finish opening it, and he tossed the others aside, watching her as she expertly rolled the latex down onto his cock.

When she shuffled above him, Jon grabbed her hips, and she reached between her legs to grasp his cock, notching it at her entrance. Then, with a swivel of her hips, she sat down on him, thrusting slightly to take his cock all the way inside her. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth; she was wet and tight, her snug cunt swallowing his cock whole. Groaning, head thrown back, she rocked on top of him to adjust to the way he stretched her open, then soon she was moving, her hands braced on his chest as she rode him, up and down his cock with swift, sure thrusts.

Jon took her breasts in his hands, and she sat back for balance, covering his hands to encourage him as he played with her nipple piercings again. She changed her movements to grind down on top of him instead, a telltale hitch in her breathing. Jon dropped one hand to where his cock was buried inside her, pressing his thumb to her clit.

“Oh, god, Jon,” she moaned, tugging at her own nipple as he played with her other tit, stroking her clit as she rutted against him. Pretty quickly, he felt the onslaught of her second orgasm, her cunt cinching tightly around his cock as she came.

“Fuck, that’s it, Dany,” he grunted, rubbing her clit harder when she cried out, her hand flying to his hand at her cunt to trap him there.

As she caught her breath, Jon sat up, grabbing the back of her head to guide her mouth to his. He kissed her wetly, hungrily, then pushed her down to the bed, shifting her underneath him. He shoved his cock back into her cunt, making her gasp, and began fucking her in earnest, pressing her knees to her chest so she was spread open for him.

“God,” he groaned, watching the play of emotions on her face, the sheer pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast, his cock stroking in and out of her pussy. Gradually, he slowed before stopping completely, releasing his hold on her legs. They flopped to the bed, and she opened her eyes to look at him in confusion.

“Can I fuck you from behind?” he asked, breathing hard. He wanted to have her in every way possible.

Catching her lip between her teeth, she nodded. “Yes.”

Pulling out of her, Jon sat back on his haunches as Daenerys rolled onto her stomach to push up on all fours. He grabbed her arse and smoothed his palms over her cheeks before parting them, licking at her cunt and grazing his thumb teasingly over her puckered hole. She gasped, throwing him a censuring look over her shoulder. He just smiled, then lined his cock up with her cunt from behind. As he pushed into her, she grunted, jerking forward on her elbows. Quickly, he set a punishing rhythm, and she moaned, bracing against his hard thrusts. His hips slapped against her arse with increasing force as he shoved himself inside her as deep as he could get, gritting his teeth with the effort.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” he rasped. She only groaned in response, her forehead dropping to the bed.

Jon held out as long as he could, pounding into her until she was practically muffling her screams into the mattress. “Fuck,” he grunted, closing his eyes and giving himself over to his release completely. With a groan, he stroked himself inside her wet cunt a few more times, jerking her hips back on his cock, before he buried himself inside her, filling the condom with his cum. Daenerys held still, her harsh breaths loud as she panted into the sheets, his cock pulsing inside her.

Once he was sure he was done, he pulled out of her, securing the base of the condom around his shaft. His skin was slick with sweat, his chest still heaving as he panted. He caressed a hand down her back, finding her damp with perspiration as well. “You OK, love?” he asked, and she nodded into the mattress, managing a faint grunt.

Reassured, Jon climbed off the bed and quickly disposed of the condom in the bathroom waste bin. He didn’t bother turning on the light as he grabbed a washcloth, running it under the tap to wet it, then he brought it out to Daenerys, who had flopped down on her back. With a tired sigh, she took the washcloth from him and struggled into a sitting position to clean up between her thighs. When she was done, he took the washcloth from her and set it aside on his nightstand as he sat down on the bed beside her.

“You wanna stay here tonight?” he asked, feeling a bit awkward. She didn’t seem like the type to stay, but he didn’t want her to leave just yet.

She stared at him, considering his offer, then smiled. “Honestly, I’m not sure I could even walk right now.”

He grinned, briefly, before reining it in. He cleared his throat. “Usually, Ghost takes up the other side of the bed, but I don’t think he’ll mind if you sleep in his spot tonight.”

Laughing breathlessly, Daenerys lay back down. “Give him my thanks in the morning, then.”

* * *

That night, Jon slept like the dead. When he awoke, he was so disoriented, he wasn’t even sure what day it was. He was sure he would have slept much longer if it weren’t for Ghost’s pathetic whining at his bedroom door.

“Hold on,” he groaned, rolling onto his side. It took him a moment to realize the other side of his bed was empty. Prying his eyes open, he sat up. Daenerys was gone. He looked around, still half-asleep, and saw her things were gone as well.

“Shit,” he cursed hoarsely. She hadn’t even said goodbye. He couldn’t help but feel a bit put out—and, truthfully, a little wounded, too. He wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her, in and out of the bedroom. Take her out on a date, maybe. But he didn’t know her number. He didn’t even know her last name.

Ghost whimpered again, quite pitifully, and Jon sighed. With some effort, he got out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothes as he staggered to the door, flinging it open for his impatient dog. “Come on, you damn bastard,” he muttered as Ghost darted into his room, lunging for the bed. He plopped down in his usual spot and quickly got comfortable, regarding Jon with large, reproachful eyes.

“Sorry you were relegated to the living room, boy,” he yawned as he trudged to the bathroom, eyes gritty and dry with sleep. Wedging the door shut behind him, Jon turned on the light and flipped the toilet seat up to take a piss.

It was only then, with his cock in hand, did he notice the writing scrawled on his left forearm. Suddenly, he was wide awake, staring at his arm as his brain pieced together the scratchings on his arm. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

It was a phone number. Written in red lipstick.


End file.
